Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to mobile devices, and more particularly, to modifying the functionality of mobile devices under predetermined conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Operating mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones) under certain conditions may be dangerous or illegal. For example, it may be dangerous to use certain features of a cellular telephone while driving. Similarly, it may be illegal to operate a cellular telephone while in an airplane. If left to a user, rules and regulations may not be followed by the user regarding whether to operate a mobile device under such conditions.